


狱中早晚

by anzaljane



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anzaljane/pseuds/anzaljane
Summary: 刁蛮俏警官和少女心大JJ狱霸
Kudos: 10





	狱中早晚

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> 性瘾  
> 可以忽略不计的身体伤害

他真漂亮，酒窝真甜。

这是张警官第一次穿过重重安检进入监室内廷时，崖堡的囚犯们对他的第一印象。像Gilda里丽塔撩起头发的经典镜头，他的出现掀起不小的波澜。

第二印象也来得很快。每天下午15到17点，是这个重刑监狱固定的放风时段。无聊的时光难打发，他们也很爱聊些八卦，一则传言一下午间便渗透了狱中每个角落：“194号在采集信息的时候不老实，被张Sir打得满地找牙。”

194号总是单独放风的，钟声敲五下时栅门准时地被拉开。194号开始放风了，他们想，并且下意识放慢脚步想看看一向气焰嚣张的194被打成了什么样。194很明显也放慢了脚步，磨蹭了半天才千呼万唤始出来似的探出头。

“传言肯定是真的。”150号磨磨蹭蹭地排在队伍末尾，带着权威似的，“我亲眼看到194肿了脸，眼皮子也是青的。”而一开始散布消息的193号更得意，趁着人群还没散去，故意高声说：“上午我听的再清楚不过，最后194还对张Sir求饶。”

放风时，他们的嘴巴还是自由的。不过显然现在放风结束了。

“你还听到什么？”不知何时张警官已经来到队伍的最末尾，长皮靴包裹住肌肉紧实的小腿，底子很硬，在瓷砖地上敲出清脆的声音，在鸦雀无声的人群中被放大。

他来到几个高大的八卦者面前，扬起头看他们露出恐惧的表情。

说的也没错，怕什么。张艺兴稍微想了一下，于是不打算做什么更多处理，只是抬起手中的鞭子在二人小腿肚上各留一道皮开肉绽，白净小脸露出笑，嘴唇颜色红润，总结却轻描淡写：

“放风结束，归位。”

他向室外瞥了一眼。194号正享受着放风时间，随时等着似的向他点点头，吹了一声轻佻的口哨。

01  
“姓名。”

“194号。”

“问你姓名，不是编号。”

“喔，姓名。姓名是什么来着？ 我想想。”张艺兴微微抬起眼皮，这么多监室，他是第一个敢跟他浪费时间的人。

“警官，别生气。你这样看我…”194号鼓起脸颊，这个动作让他看起来像含羞的少女，“你这样看我，抬头纹出来了。”

怎么可能有抬头纹？张艺兴不满地皱了皱眉毛，194号看到那张雪白的小脸阴沉了些。不过张艺兴暂时不想和他讨论这个问题，只是警示性地扬扬手中鞭子，对面果然老实了，颇感没意思地说：“吴世勋。”

“犯罪？”

“我不知道，也许没罪。”194才老实了没一会，又故技重施。

反正不过是例行公事，档案里都记载得很清楚。张艺兴给了194号不情不重的一脚，他夸张地龇牙咧嘴，又对着他抬起的裤裆傻笑。一刻也不想在这个监室呆下去了，张艺兴感觉吴世勋在用眼神扒他的衣服。

“警官先生，你要走了吗？”

他刚刚把监室门推开一半，一直蹲在床下的吴世勋突然站了起来，快走两步直接捏住他的手，张艺兴感觉手中被放入一个圆滚滚的小玩意儿。意识到那可能是什么之后，他顿时僵住后背，冷汗冒出来，右手自我防范式地扬鞭。

“张Sir，你好像丢东西了。”话音还未落，鞭子便抽到脸颊和右肩上，剧痛也没有让吴世勋闭嘴，张艺兴于是又抽了一鞭，声音光听就很疼。

“警官先生，饶过我吧。”吴世勋痛苦地捂住半颊，可没捂住的那边还在狡黠地眨眨眼睛。张艺兴紧捏右手的东西，看吴世勋装巧卖乖微微愣住。

在他入编第一天，典狱长就叮嘱过：194号最不老实，到处找人打架，打起架来又不要命似的，次次把人打进医疗所。上面又吩咐，关于他的问题，一律不准“一了百了”。

可面前这个人挨了两鞭，还乖乖蹲在那，脸上带着伤，鲜血直流，可眼神就像小狗，嘴里也发出小狗似的呜咽，一幅讨饶的样子。

张警官攥紧手里的小玩意，头也不回地拉开门走出去，继续去195室每日例行采集信息工作。前排的监号默默探出头，被张艺兴一眼瞪了回去。

02  
什么时候到他手里的？

终于回到办公室，密闭的环境令张艺兴感到安全。怒气混着无名火，让他浑身燥热起来，于是毫不客气地扯下领带，又把帽子扔得老远。他摊开一路攥紧的拳头，里面赫然是一个跳蛋遥控器。颜色粉嫩，做工精巧，又显然不属于这个地方。被手汗浸的湿淋淋的，昏暗灯光下漫着不可言说的暧昧。

其实他胆子不太大，张艺兴心想。跟他一样有这毛病的人，有的穿T字裤包在西裤里面，有的走路时候也开着玩具开关。可他不过把跳蛋塞进屁股里，遥控器揣在裤兜——开关没开，从没想上班时候玩，他不想自己抬不起扬鞭子的手。

从业数年，他早已习惯用武力服人，表情不过是副面具，可是一进194，那人狼一般的眼睛就把他看到了底一般。制服紧的过分，他不敢往前一步，感觉好像内裤勒痕都无处遁形，更何况他屁股里还夹着东西。他抓了抓自己本来就被帽子压的乱七八糟的头发，他妈的，到底露了多少破绽？

今天内廷是他一个人值班。幸好没有别人，他知道自己现在的样子一定狼狈透顶。不过——工作要紧，张艺兴打开计算机，顺手把琐碎的物品扔进抽屉，企图把脑子里杂七杂八的念头赶跑。

重刑狱地点偏远，工作也很单调，往往只有他这样警校毕业不久的年轻人在此历练几年。几百个监室个监室的实时监控出现在显示屏上，耳机里是混乱不已的喧闹，视线来回梭巡检查。实在无趣，但是工作的状态还是令张艺兴的精神略微回归了正轨。

户外的钟敲了九下 ……又是这个194。194室监控画面突然一片漆黑，在一片方格块中格外显眼，张艺兴把光标移到上面，显示软件状态正常。一级警督的职业敏感迅速运作，他意识到那就只能是硬件和摄像头的问题了。这套器材价值不菲的，如果没有记错，通讯录里有维修人员的联系方式。他拉开抽屉翻找，耳机里突然传出声音。

声音很低沉，断断续续，是成年男性的气喘，在性能极佳的耳机里被放的很大。张艺兴分明感到一阵重量感压在身上，那重量让人感到危险，又无力逃开。他定定神，发现还有细微的水声穿插在喘息里，又黏又稠，像舌头在舔舐。

那声音继续，不过水声小了点，像是移动一下角度，喘息骤然又加大。张艺兴感觉有人在对着自己的耳朵叫床 ……好像对这种音色的拥有者，这个词用的不太对。

啧，像野兽一样乱发情。在单性别组成的监狱里，雄性费洛蒙碰撞爆发，没有女的，就算鸡奸也是常有的事。做警察他初出茅庐，可研究男的裤裆里那玩意他也算个行家，不过是晚上寂寞的自己撸一撸，没什么大惊小怪的。

白天194那张脸浮现在他脑海里，俊眉细眼，鼻梁挺直，下面那根玩意应该也大，流一滩血也掩不住的帅。声音也好听——在外面不晓得有多少小姑娘追，落在这监狱里只能自己打飞机，张艺兴颇有些可惜，又给自己的想法吓了一跳。

“张警官？”那头不喘了，却继续用发情似的气音喊了一声，磁一样套牢他。这一声激得，从耳膜直冲天灵盖，张艺兴管不住自己那根玩意了。这制服裤设计的很不好，尤其是裤裆。他别扭地换了个姿势，跳蛋又找到存在感似的撞了一下他。好痒，张艺兴悻悻地，反射弧绕了三周，突然想起那头还在等着自己回话。

他咽了几口口水，好让自己声音听起来正常些，清清嗓子才把麦打开，尽量让自己的声音显得例行公事：“194号，你监室内监控摄像可能故障了，蓝光是否还闪烁？”

“果然是张警官，”那头很高兴地答非所问，兴奋劲像只大狗。张艺兴不知道自己该不该回答，干脆闭上嘴。

“摄像头没问题的，”他自顾自地说，认真检查了的样子，耳机传来窸窸窣窣的声音，摄像恢复了功能，镜头前面露出吴世勋那张脸，变形成个锥子似的也掩不住的帅，笑眯眯的眼睛变成个月牙。明明那头看不见自己，张艺兴还是感觉被盯着似得，脸也烧红起来：

“搞什么鬼呢？想罚禁闭吗？”

“张Sir你好凶啊”，那头的锥子脸鼓起来，像是谁给了委屈受，“是我把镜头盖住的。”他后退几步，张艺兴才发现那头不着寸缕，胸腹肌肉满是汗水，性器官勃发，眼睛都看直了，吴世勋眨巴眨巴眼睛故技重施，侧脸的伤痕在这个表情下违和感十足：“因为要做很不好意思的事。”

真没看出来哪里不好意思。张艺兴没来得及制止，耳机里又传来喘息的声音，就是故意喘给他听的，还间隙低语一句他的称呼，张字咬的清楚又短促，一声警官酥的耳根都麻了。吴世勋大剌剌地躺着自慰，一张小床晃得嘎吱直响，手法粗鲁地从根撸到头，再将微微上翘的顶端整个包在手中。果然很大，张警官想，想的嘴巴发干内裤发湿。

神经病，对着摄像机都能发情。张艺兴一边骂着摄像头里的神经，一边自我放弃似的拉开裤链，内裤已经被前液沾湿一大块，干脆一起脱掉。镜头里吴世勋眼睛紧闭，手下动作不停，水声咕唧咕唧，体液沾得一丛毛发亮晶晶的。

张艺兴就着这声音聊做润滑一般撸上自己的性器。虽然分泌了一点前液，整根柱体仍然干燥，上手太粗鲁，艰涩的触感燃起一团火一般灼得他生痛。这儿哪里找得到像样的润滑，张警官红着脸，最后还是把手指伸到嘴边用舌润湿，一抬头发现吴世勋盯着摄像头看。

“张警官，手指再含深一点。”

唔，是这样吗。张艺兴又加了一只手指，好干，喉咙也泛起痒，可是下面湿透了。他不耐地挤出一声长喘，饱受情欲折磨，声音却泛着气泡似的纯净。耳机里安静了片刻。

糟，忘了切断这边的语音，这流氓怎么什么都猜的出来？张艺兴恨恨地骂了一声滚，湿漉漉的手毫不留情地按下键盘切断本地语音。吴世勋笑得像狐狸偷腥，他对着摄像头做口型，发出极小的气音：

“别急，等我出去就干死你。”

03

来的挺快，吴世勋侧躺在硬板床上听到脚步声极轻地由远及近。熄灯后的要求是绝对安静，不过对于刺头分子例外。

那人拿钥匙开门又准又快，一击即中，吴世勋却听出来一分气急败坏感，勾勾嘴唇更往里靠了靠，现在伪装良民要紧。

“怂什么？”张艺兴声音冰冷地昭示不满。惹得他火大现在又装乖，他恨的磨牙，去他妈的监室规章，今天一定要暴力执法一次，把刺头的刺拔干净。“滚起来打一架，”一脚踹在突出的屁股上，这一脚没有收力，老床不堪重负地晃动，可194号蜷起来的身体硬的像个钢球，像个休息的刺猬般竖起刺来百毒不侵。

194号笑出声，褪去不知廉耻的情欲后的声音像某种糖：“警官先生，我这样像刺猬似的，是不是无处下口？”  
跟他心里的比喻想到一起了，张艺兴很同意：“你确实是个刺头。”

“你骂谁呢？”笑声更猖獗，张艺兴才发现第二次中了他的套。行吧，他嘴巴笨反应慢，鞭子快就行。这人只会贫嘴，打架都不敢，刚才还说出来要干死我呢？现在怂成一包。

“嘘，小心。”吴世勋终于挪起身，月光从窄窗投射下来，只有四目相对。张艺兴这才发现四周有多安静，黑暗像长满耳朵的巨兽，屏长息把他们包在中间。他太后知后觉，漫漫长夜里有几个小方格中会降临睡眠？是他大意了。

张艺兴愣在原地，几乎不费一点力气就能把他圈在怀里，再倒在床上。吴世勋这样做了，感觉像是抱了一块玉，一股凉意，说的话也冷冰冰的。察觉到挣扎以后他抱的更紧，滚烫的胸怀烫的张艺兴心口起泡，他又疲倦至极地在他耳边叹道：“抱一抱好不好？”

04  
一点也不好。那天晚上他们挤在小床上大气不敢出一声，吴世勋这个顽劣分子却把手伸进他的裤裆替他撸管，美名其曰慰劳一下张警官。

“警官辛苦了，”他看不见也想象得到那人嬉皮笑脸的样子，一只大手极富技巧地揉捏他的命根子，薄茧磨的他又爽又痛。他几乎是半推半就，让他轻点不然会疼，又为自己居然使唤吴世勋而羞耻得脸微微发烫。

“不公平，”吴世勋手下颇用了点力，张艺兴迷着眼睛瞪他：“什…什么。”

“张警官知道我的一切，我却连你的名字都不知道。”

喘息像有了实体般交织在一起，张艺兴心想我哪里都知道，你像一个谜一样。还是诚实地告诉他自己的姓名。吴世勋重复了一遍那两个字，像把糖含在舌间一样。

“你过了20岁么？”

“你认真么，”明知是蓄意讨好，张艺兴还是配合地感到满意，双手扶上吴世勋的腰摩挲侧腰侧肌肉，令这个囚犯受宠若惊，在他耳边吐气如兰：“哥哥比你大…干嘛，轻点，哥哥比你大三岁哦。”

吴世勋盯着那人微微情动的面孔，眼底慵懒从容，似是全然放下戒备。于是更加大胆地把手往里伸进，触到挺翘的臀丘，肉球在他手下微微颤动，吸引他往更深的地方探去。火热的大手激得张艺兴一烫，眼神也恢复几分清明，他没有忘记自己要做的事。趁吴世勋不备他用了力气翻过身，把坚硬膝盖抵住对方腹部，收着力的鞭尾打出闷声，他用最快的速度捆住吴世勋的双手。

“艺兴，一定得这样吗？”吴世勋挣了挣，这个显而易见被训练过无数次的绳结并不那么容易被挣脱。他抬起头又露出小狗似的表情。

张艺兴刚费力地直起身，差点被对方的直呼其名迷惑似的，摇晃了一下，很快恢复镇定。对待顽劣分子，他决定实施自己的第二个计划。

还是那样衣衫不整，张警官没想恢复警容，一只腿勾过吴世勋的肩，皮肤周遭的甜香也带了压迫感，下垂的眼睛恹恹的，又带着股得逞似的精明劲：  
“给我舔”。

吴世勋从善如流，似乎才认准自己囚犯为人鱼肉的身份似的，卖力地为警官服务。他的口活真的不错，对着伞顶猛吸，高热的口腔屏气，软软的内壁磨着敏感的柱体，张艺兴爽得七荤八素，没撑多久就丢了精，闭着双眼大口呼吸，不应期内毫无防备。直到臀瓣再次被覆上手，这次更加猖獗地掰开两瓣又闭合，好像只为看他们颤抖不已，又恶趣味地留下掌印。

“呼…….”张艺兴睁大了眼睛，身下的恶魔已经不知何时把手伸到他身前，覆在他浅浅的腹肌上游走，这一块是最怕痒的地方，他大口喘息，“你…怎么解开的，啊…别摸那里，松手…”刚刚还乖乖的囚犯露出真面目，带着些许遗憾：“警官猜不到吗？当然是用刀。”

张艺兴艰难地睁开眼往下看，一枚精致的小刀赫然躺在地上，周遭是他鞭子的残骸。

“你…你怎么把小刀带进监室的？…别咬！”

“我还想问问艺兴，”194号声音里满是揶揄，柠檬汁入水般搅得张艺兴牙齿都泛酸，又冷的令人发颤地换了称谓：“张警官怎么把跳蛋带进监室的？”张艺兴猛得睁大眼睛，抬起酸软的胳膊想捂住那人的嘴巴，无情的句段还是从他嘴里一句一句冒出来。

“人脸识别的时候，太爽了怎么办，眼睛散开了，识别不出来——”

压在自己身上的这副躯体变得更热了，大口呼吸着空气想要平复，吴世勋继续摧毁着他的防线：“金属探测的时候更要注意…嗯，不让我说吗？…金属探测的时候更要注意，要把屁股夹紧了，不能被探测出来。”

他终于说完自己憋了半天的话，抬头望着小警官。白天扬起鞭子、不可一世的警官此刻在他怀里，软的浑身没有气力，因为生气胀得满脸通红，满眼都是脆弱的不敢相信。吴世勋几乎想心软地安慰他，却见张艺兴艰难的分开两瓣唇，不知是不是因为渴，嗓子沙哑：

“要做就做，那么多废话。”

这才叫恭敬不如从命。

几乎是毫不费力，他们把姿势完全倒转过来。吴世勋一手往下探去，一手仍在他胸腹前。沿着腹股沟的曲线往上，他的腹肌并不像一般那样坚硬，而是如一般少年一样柔软，因为主人的深呼吸和吐气上下起伏，两颗茱萸是恰到好处的点缀，轻轻按上去就能听到短促的气音。

下面的开拓也并不困难，吴世勋毫不怀疑张艺兴的情欲已经燃烧许久，腰上盘的一双腿微微收紧，他抬头看到那双眼睛并不非常坦诚地催促着他。“进去了哦。”哄孩子似的，他的大孩子微微点点头，于是不再客气了。

吴世勋加快抽动下身，身下人伴着他的动作摇晃，顾及周遭才忍耐呻吟声，拉住他的手指塞到嘴里。不久前他才听着耳机里的声音，自己这样实践过，吴世勋想及此，按上小狱警的舌头，如愿听到呜咽声，身下更硬了。

张艺兴间或略微清醒的睁开眼睛，月光洒在吴世勋脸上，露出不久前因为他的鞭子而留下的伤疤。那疤只经过简单消毒，血红的皮肉仍令人心惊胆战。他迎接着194号一下更重于一下的撞击，因为被撞到敏感点而倒吸一口气，压低的呻吟声仍然好听。

“疼吗？”一只手抬起来抚上吴世勋的脸，他因此一愣，立刻更加凶狠地撞他，又痛又爽的感觉蓄满张艺兴的眼眶，逼他几乎流下泪来。尽管如此，他仍然抢注先机似的抱紧吴世勋的肩膀，准确无误地亲吻上他的唇，逼得他更用力地回应。

张艺兴最后射出来的东西都很稀薄，吴世勋也交代了两次。条件简陋，他只用毛巾给张艺兴做了简单清理，把他埋在小床的被子里，不忍心再挤着他，于是坐在床边。他睡着了，脸蛋仍然红扑扑地梦呓，他说天亮之前要走。

走什么？他看着小警官毫无防备的样子。漂亮的一张脸，瘾头大，脸皮薄，打起人来不留情面，到了床上又像个君子。

可这儿是监狱，没有法律也没有神明，越是约束自己越会活成苦行僧，越是不像人才能活得像个人。对谁都一样。

他走到窗边，月亮不知何时暗在乌云里面。他点燃一根烟，想到屋子里不止他一个，又很快掐灭了。

tbc  
如果大家喜欢会把后续写完


End file.
